fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Land 3D
Kirby's Dream Land 3D ''' (星のカービィの寸法 in Japan which means '''Kirby's Dreamland Dimensions) is a new Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS, and the 4th installment in the Kirby's Dream Land series (5th counting Kirby's Return to Dream Land) and is going to be released in mid-2013. Story There was Kirby, sitting and sleeping as always while King Dedede and his newest minion Waddle Daa are thinking on making a prank on him. Meanwhile in the galaxy, Meta Knight was traveling. Captain Vul notices something big and tells Sailor Dee to tell Meta Knight about this. When they look, they see some kind of Spaceship near them and approaching Pop Star. Meta Knight immediately flies at Pop Star to tell the others about this. Then Meta Knight finds Kirby sleeping and wakes him up (thus ruining Kind Dedede and Waddle Daa's plans on making a prank on him). Meta Knight tells Kirby about the "Spaceship". Coincidentally, the Spaceship they were talking about just arrives Dream Land. A shadow appears near them and runs. Kirby and Meta Knight follows it and they see the silhouette stealing one of the Rose Sceptres, leaving the other one there to escape from Kirby and Meta Knight. After stealing it, a worried being appears yelling at himself and complaining about what happened. He sees Kirby and shows himself as Prince Ros. He's the guardian of the Roses, who protects them. But not only Roses, but also any kind of flowers. He tells Kirby that without the two Rose Sceptres, the flowers will lose their energy and will start disappearing and neither will shall fruits. He also tells Kirby that the Rose Sceptres posses a great power that may even change the fate of people. Kirby is worried about this and decides to help Prince Ros. Meta Knight joins them too, and King Dedede along with Waddle Daa appear behind them and yelling that they will also go with them. After this, Kirby and friends start their newest adventure to save Pop Star as well as the whole universe from this evil being. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is pretty similar to the classic Kirby games due to being a side-scrolling platform game, but it also brings back and shares similarity with the gameplay from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as the 2.5D gameplay is similar. Some parts of the game are completely 3D however (like 3D Mario ''games). Kirby is able to make his standard moves like jumping, running, swimming, inhaling, etc. With the inhale move, just like in almost all of the Kirby games, Kirby is able to swallow objects and enemies, so he can copy his opponents' abilities to use them, however, Kirby can lose an ability if requested or if enough damage is received. Another way to get opponents' abilities is by using Copy Pedestals found in some parts of the stages. Similar to the Bubble Storage from ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, the game brings the Star Storage, which is actually the same to the Bubble Storage, but instead of bubbles these are stars with a symbol showing what the star contains. Kirby can turn foes into "helpers". He's also able to have up to 3 helpers that can help him, and he can ride on them like he can do with the other playable characters. When turning foes into helpers, they change of color to look different from normal enemies, this is something shown in the cancelled Kirby game for the GameCube.'' ''Kirby's Dream Land 3D brings back returning standard abilities, as well as new ones. The health bar returns as usual, and food is used to replenish the health bar (the Maxim Tomato replenishes the entire health bar). There are a few items that are required in some stages such as protecting umbrellas, cannons, Warp Stars, etc. The game supports up to a total of 4 characters, those are Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and a new character, minion of King Dedede, Waddle Daa, each character having their own abilities, advantages, as well as disadvantages. The player can also change Kirby's color. Minigames such as The Arena and The True Arena appear after completing the game. If the player completes the game 100%, The True Arena will be unlocked. Other Minigames however, can be unlocked by collecting a determined amount of Magic Orbs. There are 8 levels, each one containing a determined amount of stages, depending on which level the player is. Each level has a Boss, and various stages can also contain Mid-Bosses. Stages may also contain Magic Orbs, which are collectible items in the game, there's a total of 150 Magic Orbs, and an amount of 100 is needed to make the Dimension Traveler operate again, and defeat Rozery, the villain of the game. After the player finishes a stage, a little bonus can be played. In this bonus, some stars containing something inside them appear, they may contain any type of food, a Maxim Tomato, an extra life, or a Gordo, which gives nothing. The player can launch the character from a cannon, and depending on which direction the character is shot, he/she will get or not the items shown on the way. Then the character will make a winning move, different to each character. Kirby makes the Kirby dance, Meta Knight swings his sword, King Dedede makes some poses with his hammer and Waddle Daa dances with her umbrella. Modes Multiplayer Adventure 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) In this mode you can freely play in all of the unlocked levels and stages with your friends. You can also play with people online with the Nintendo Network Connection. Players can perform the ability to ride on each other. They can also share food to replenish everyone's health (including helpers) and can perform other abilities (such as Kirby inhaling and spitting other players, or King Dedede throwing others at higher places). Story 1 to 2 players Only two players can play in this mode. Here is where the player has to pass stages and levels to unlock them to be player in Multiplayer Mode, and where the detailed story takes place, with 3D cutscenes and everything. Player 1 is Kirby, while Player 2 can be either Meta Knight, King Dedede or Waddle Daa. Minigames 1 to 4 players This mode contains various (obviously) Kirby themed minigames. Only 3 minigames are in the game from the beginning, with other 3 being unlockable. The Arena 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) Players in this mode will confront all of the Bosses from the story and can also choose their abilities before starting to use them thoughout the battles. The final boss is Rozery. The True Arena 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) This mode is actually similar to The Arena, as the player needs to battle with Bosses and choose their abilities before starting. However, Bosses in this mode are not the regular ones, instead they're on their "Rose" counterparts and are named after an "R". Bosses from past Kirby games can be found here, such as Marx, Zero Two and Daroach. The final boss is Ultra Rozery. Sound Test A mode where you just listen to music and sounds shown in the game. This mode needs to be unlocked, and it is unlocked after completing the game. It doesn't have to be 100% completed to unlock it. Theater This mode allows the player to see all of the cutscenes seen throughout the story, from minor cutscenes to cutsenes that do even have dialogues. This mode is unlocked after completing Story Mode. Minigames As said before, this mode contains various Kirby minigames. There are 3 minigames available from the start, and another 3 unlockables. To see the rules, gameplay, unlocking criteria and other stuff from the minigames, please see: Main Page: ''Kirby's Dream Land 3D/Minigames Characters Playable Characters Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses ''More coming soon... Copy Abilities New Copy Abilities Returning Copy Abilities Super Copy Abilities Levels All main levels include one boss stage, which is included in the stage count. Items Downloadable Content Main Article: Kirby's Dream Land 3D/DLC Downloadable Content will be available after the release of the game and will be split into various packs of various themes such as characters, worlds, etc. Character Pack Release Date: '''TBA 2013 *'''Waddle Duu - Waddle Duu is a Waddle Doo with better skills at the Beam abilities. He can also perform some Spark ability. *'Kid Knuckle' - Kid Knuckle seems to be a little experienced Knuckle Joe at martial art moves. He can perform various abilities tha Fighter Kirby can do. World Pack ''Release Date: TBA 2013'' *'Melon Markplace': Melon Markplace is some kind os town with various little shops of food, clothes and other stuff here and there. *'Grape Gardens': This world is a retro one exactly similar to Grape Garden from Kirby's Adventure ''from SNES. *'Rainbow Resort': Retro name but with very different stages. This level is very difficult to pass. Ability Pack 'Release Date: '''Unknown *'Magic' - This is an ability that allows Kirby to perform various magical tricks. *'Baton' - A new ability that allows Kirby to do several moves with a baton and attack foes. *'Missile' - This ability allows Kirby to turn into a big missile and launch himself at foes Minigame Pack ''Release Date: Unknown'' *'Food & Food': A fun minigame that consists in a rain of food and collecting them. *'Kirby Kart': That name seems...familiar.... You can play with various characters of the Kirby universe in a fun go-kart racing game! More to come... Music Main Article: ''Kirby's Dream Land 3D/Music Poll This is a section about this game and to see people opinions. Do you like '''Kirby's Dream Land 3D'? YES! Best game on Fantendo One of the best Kirby games I've seen It's great! It's a cool game. Should be better. I don't like it that much. It sucks Delete THIS NOW! Gallery KDL3D_Logo.png|The Logo KDL3D Logo alt.png|Alternate Logo KDL3D_Boxart.png|The Boxart Animal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Animal Kirby Axe_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Axe Kirby Bulb_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Bulb Kirby Burning_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Burning Kirby Cook Kirby KDL3D.png|Cook Kirby Clean Kirby KDL3D.png|Clean Kirby Cloud Kirby KDL3D.png|Cloud Kirby Crystal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Crystal Kirby Cupid_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Cupid Kirby Freeze_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Freeze Kirby Ghost Kirby KDL3D.png|Ghost Kirby Hammer_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Hammer Kirby Hi_Jump_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Hi-Jump Kirby Laser Kirby KDL3D.png|Laser Kirby Light Kirby KDL3D.png|Light Kirby Mace Kirby KDL3D.png|Mace Kirby Metal_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Metal Kirby Metal_Kirby_KDL3D_2.png|A different artwork of Metal Kirby. Needle_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Needle Kirby Paint_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Paint Kirby Sand_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Sand Kirby Spark_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Spark Kirby Spring Kirby KDL3D.png|Spring Kirby Suplex Kirby KDL3D.png|Suplex Kirby Tornado_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Tornado Kirby UFO Kirby KDL3D.png|U.F.O Kirby Wing_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Wing Kirby Waddle Daa.png|Waddle Daa Waddle Doo KDL3D.png|Waddle Doo Droppytear_KDL3D.png|Droppytear Plasma Wisp KDL3D.png|Plasma Wisp Lololo & Lalala KDL3D.png|Lololo and Lalala Kracko_Jr_KDL3D.png|Kracko Jr. Mr_Shine_and_Mr_Bright_KDL3D.png|Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright Chef_Kawasaki_KDL3D.png|Chef Kawasaki King_Doo_KDL3D.png|King Doo and two Waddle Doos. Mr_Frosty_KDL3D.png|Mr. Frosty Poppy Bros Sr KDL3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Master Hand and Crazy Hand KDL3D.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Shadow_Kirby_KDL3D.png|Shadow Kirby 3D Dark Meta Knight.png|Dark Meta Knight Maxim Tomato KDL3D.png|Maxim Tomato Warp Star KDL3D.png|Warp Star KDL3D Helpers.png|Kirby riding on a few helpers, which are Heat Phanphan, a Parasol Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo. Monster Flame Kirby KDL3D.png|Monster Flame Kirby Flare Beam Kirby KDL3D.png|Flare Beam Kirby Snow Bowl Kirby KDL3D.png|Snow Bowl Kirby Sparkling Spark Kirby KDL3D.png|Sparkling Spark Kirby Rose Kirby KDL3D.png|Rose Kirby Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Fanon Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:Adventure Games